


The Place Where Dreams Came True [Headcanon Style]

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, NSFW, Romance, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: Everything changed when you came to Stardew Valley.[Reader x Various][Companion piece to the original "The Place Where Dreams Came True" which is mostly drabbles/longer writings]





	1. Finding out his son is trans (Shane)

**Shane:**

  * He probably had a sense that there was something his child had wanted to tell him, but he wasn’t one to push matters too quickly. He took a step back and let them come to him, knowing that whatever it was, it wouldn’t make him love them any less.
  * He was right, he didn’t love his child any less. He’s surprised when they confess that they’re trans, and it’s a topic he doesn’t really know much about, so he’d probably pry for more general information on it. He apologizes if he appears too ignorant on the subject, but he really just wants to understand the process of what’s going on.
  * He wouldn’t want his child to hold back who they truly were so he’d invest the time and energy into making sure that their home was a safe spot, where they could confide in him without fear of judgment. He admits it’s still something different that he hasn’t had much personal experience with, but that there’s nothing in the world that would stop him from being the proud father he is. 




	2. Reacting to Farmer getting too drunk (Penny)

**Penny:**

  * She would be incredibly upset. 
  * Due to her mother’s alcoholism Penny doesn’t exactly have the most positive view of heavy drinkers, and seeing you get so wasted almost scares her. All she can think about is living with someone who’s like her mother again, and perhaps you don’t get drunk often, but that one moment is enough to make her worry about your future together.
  * Once you had sobered up, she would still be upset with you, wanting to talk about the situation but knowing she still needed some time to cool down. Once a few days have passed she confesses how she felt when she saw how gone you were, and asks why you’d do that when you know all the issues she’s had with her mother.
  * A sincere apology and a promise not to get that drunk again would win Penny over, but don’t think she’ll just forgive and forget. If you betray her trust and get that drunk again, it’s likely to cause even more problems that could end up with her leaving you for someone who can respect her wishes. 




	3. Having a crush on deaf Farmer and learning to communicate with them (Alex)

**Alex:**

  * It’s frustrating for Alex because he does want to communicate with you, and doesn’t want you to have to rely on lip reading or writing back and forth just to talk to him. He’s notoriously bad at studying, though, and sometimes information just doesn’t stick in his brain.
  * He doesn’t like to half-ass things, so once he starts to learn ASL, he doesn’t stop until he knows at least a few basic words so he can communicate with you. He quickly learns you’re more than willing to teach him, too, which is a double win because not only is he learning how to speak in your own language, he’s also getting to spend time with you.
  * He’s glad that bringing you into his life taught him something new, and after some practice (which he does daily, and he even tries teaching his grandparents a few things) he’s pretty good at holding up a conversation. He’s prone to making mistakes here and there (which tend to leave you in a fit of giggles) but he was dedicated enough to learn a lot about ASL so he could talk to you.




	4. Father headcanons (Elliott)

**Elliott:**

  * Much like Sebastian, he likes to read books or poetry to his child that might be a little out of their age range. He’s very careful with his selection, reading various types of books and seeing which one seems to interest or calm his child down the most. He’s able to pinpoint the perfect genre after about a month of testing out different books, and in the future, he’s rather pleased when he sees his child purposely picking out books much like the ones he used to read to them when they were young.
  * He likes to present the illusion that he’s tough, but in the end, your child knows how to make him melt like butter. Saying something as simple as “Thanks dad, love you!” and “Wow, you’re the best dad!” is enough to make his day and give them practically anything they want. When you tell him not to be so obvious about how much it pleases him (so your child doesn’t take advantage of him) he chuckles, explaining that he wouldn’t to encourage the loving behavior and that he wouldn’t let himself be fooled by honeyed words (note: he’s fooled many times by the time your child hits their teenage years).
  * He gets extremely emotional every single time your child hits an important step in their life, tears coming to his eyes when they utter their first word and when they first teeter across a room. These moments come and go but he quickly writes down how he felt in the moment, saving those quick pages of writings to later give to your child when they’re old enough to appreciate them; he wants them to know how proud he always was of them, and how watching them grow up was one of the best parts of his life, to the point where he wanted to immortalize it in writing. 




	5. Noticing the farmer dresses in Fall/Winter clothing during the Summer (Bachelors)

**Alex:** He doesn’t get it, mostly because he loves the excuse of being shirtless in the summer and showing off his muscles. He would try to convince you to wear something a little lighter, especially when he notices how sweaty you are or how much you’re suffering from being outside in such heavy clothing.

**Elliott:** Considering he lives on the beach and still dresses dramatically, he figures you’re just sticking to your aesthetic (though it worries him when you admit it does have effects on your health). When he finds out it’s because of body image he immediately tells you that you have nothing to be ashamed of, and even if you didn’t want to real something revealing, there had to be clothes out there that would help you to not overheat but also help you feel comfortable.

**Harvey:** You would really worry him, especially because he worries about your health daily. He’s always patient and kind when you’re talking about your body image issues, helping you work through them and find the confidence you need whenever he can. He does recommend at least wearing thinner long-sleeved material because at least there’s more breathing room, and of course he has you carry around a large amount of water if you start feeling faint.

**Sam:** Sam doesn’t really get what you’re worried about, telling you that there’s plenty of clothes that are made of thinner material that still cover your body up if you don’t like it. He generally lets you do what you want, but he starts subconsciously bringing around ice cold waters whenever you go out together to the beach, because he knows how easily you’ll get overheated.

**Sebastian:** Considering he’s the exact same way, he can’t exactly judge you. He’s just far more comfortable in his hoodie than any other clothing, but he will wear t-shirts when he’s inside or when he gets too overheated. He tries to assure you that there’s nothing to be self conscious about, and that even if it was just around him, you should wear something more suitable for the weather so you don’t hurt yourself.

**Shane:** Shane would get it, sometimes you just wanted to hide yourself away and clothing could help you feel more comfortable. He doesn’t really pressure you to change how you are, though he does mention if it looks like you’re overheating and will sometimes coerce you to head back home for a breather in the cold air so you can recover. He feels bad that you feel bad about yourself, so he tries to compliment you every time you wear something out of your normal comfort zone to encourage you to dress lighter more often.


	6. Father headcanons (Sebastian)

**Sebastian:**

  * Sebastian is the type of parent who’s a little awkward around other people’s children, but feels perfectly natural when he’s with his own. He never quite knew what it was like to connect so instantly with someone (he connects with you, but it took more effort) but to have made little humans with another person, of his own flesh and blood… he finally understands why people can be so family-oriented.
  * He reads his kids books that are a little out of their age range, but still incredibly interesting to them. It gets his children really interested in sci-fi at a young age, questioning a lot of things regarding monsters and the universe. He even asks Maru to use her telescope to show them the planets as his children become fascinated with space, talking about what aliens might look like on the different planets.
  * He really enjoyed the toddler stage, even if it was a little frustrating to stop his children from constantly attempting to destroy everything they touched. It was also when they were the most lovable, relying on him and telling him they loved him the moment they knew how to say the words. It made him feel good to be relied on, and even though he supports their independence as they grow up, he kind of misses when they used to need him to do a lot of things for them. 




	7. With a more lax spouse (Harvey)

**Harvey:**

  * It doesn’t necessarily bother Harvey that you take a softer approach to parenting, mostly because he knows he can get worked up about things easily and he needs a person with a different opinion to help him see both sides of the story.
  * Your child’s diet is one thing that Harvey would not budge on, though, even if they hated vegetables, fruits, and other healthy items. He practically banned most type of snack foods in the house, only allowing them in on special occasions like holidays, and he’d be rather annoyed if he found you hiding candy (especially if his child got into the candy, too).
  * Harvey also knows how important it is for kids to have some sort of structure to follow, and why rules have to be established and followed through on so your kids don’t think they can walk all over you. He hates punishing them and taking things away from them, too, but he knows the lesson will stick. He’d be extremely angry if you went behind his back and retracted the punishment just because you felt guilty.
  * So long as you respect Harvey’s parenting style, there will be peace. He knows that certain situations cannot be avoided, that sometimes learning from experience happens, and that he can’t micro-manage and control everything your child does. He just wants to set up clear guidelines so that when they grow up, they know how to be independent and make informed decisions. 




	8. Father headcanons (Shane)

**Shane:**

  * Shane actually started planning more for the future when he had a child. Before he had just been living day by day, but one day it just clicks that he has someone else he really has to look out for. He’s responsible for them, for helping them grow and learning how to live, and he realizes how big a role he has to play in their life. He adjusts surprisingly well to this change, because having a child wasn’t something he thought he’d ever achieve and he couldn’t be happier that life took him in this direction.
  * When they were first born, Shane used to just lounge in their room when he was doing casual things. He would bring in a magazine to flip through or just take a nap in a chair near the crib, ready to jump up at a moments notice should the baby wake up. He’s not entirely worried that something might happen, but it’s more that he really enjoys spending time around his child, even if they’re not one for conversation just yet.
  * Shane tries hard not to overcompensate for his own flaws, knowing his child thought the world of him and wanting to keep that image of him in their minds. One day, they’d know what a mess he had been and what he had gone through, but he wants them to also know that despite his troubles they had brought him a new determination to get better so he could be better for them. 




	9. Father headcanons (Sam)

**Sam:**

  * Sam knows he wants one thing, and that’s to be a constant in his child’s life. He knows too much about how hard it is emotionally to grow up with a father who isn’t there, and as much as he loves his mom, he could sense the strain on her. He didn’t want to put you or his kid in the same situation.
  * Sam is always outside with your child, teaching them how to do cool tricks on the skateboard or taking a walk with them around the farm. As much as he likes video games, he does want his kid to be able to enjoy the outdoors just as much, so he designates time for both (depending on whether your child is interested in video games at all).
  * When they were younger, Sam used to sleep in bed with them most nights. There were points were nightmares ran rampant and Sam’s presence calmed them, so he was more than willing to scrunch up on a too tiny bed and help his child feel a little more safe. 




	10. Reaction to spouse successfully domesticating slimes (Sebastian)

**Shane:**

  * He’s incredibly impressed. From what he observed of slimes, they were a little wild and not willing to be tamed. Even having them in a hut on the farm and raising them yourself didn’t seem to be enough to actually get them to like/have attachment to humans.
  * He asks how you did it, knowing as a kid he’d always imagined having a friendly slime army, and wondering if that could become some type of reality for him. He knows it’s not practical, but something about it has him expressing some childlike excitement. 
  * He could not be happier now that he had his own personal tamed slime that followed him around much like a cat or dog, and one that was allowed in the house because it wasn’t overly destructive. 




	11. Reacting to Farmer spending time fighting monsters in mines (Alex, Elliott, Haley)

**Alex:** Alex thinks it’s an interesting hobby choice, joking that soon you’ll be more ripped than he is. He just sees it as a more interesting way to exercise, and doesn’t really have an opinion either way, though he always tells you to be safe and vigilant just in case something went wrong. He likes hearing about the things you’ve done and monsters you’ve run into that day, mostly on his more boring days so he can live vicariously through you.

**Elliott:** Elliott isn’t fond of you partaking in such a violent pastime, and he worries often about whether you’ll never exit the mines again. He’s not silent on the topic and his discomfort, and if you didn’t listen, it’s likely to cause a rift between you. Reserving only a few days of the week to go into the mines would be a good compromise with him, because at least he knows there’s some days you’re safe.

**Haley:** She really hates the mines, mostly because you come back dirty and bleeding for the most part. She always scolds you for getting the house dirty again after she’d just cleaned it, but she’s like that because she’s worried about you and doesn’t know how to voice her concerns. She would mostly just deal with it, but it’s likely to come to a breaking point where she asks you to stop going for a short bit.


	12. Reacting to getting a Valentine's Day card from the farmer (All)

## Bachelors

**Alex** : Alex, a true romantic at heart, wants a handmade Valentine’s Card that adheres to him and his interests; he wants to feel like you put in the effort and that you know things about him. He would do the same for you, after all, so why shouldn’t he expect that? He would thank you, perhaps while talking about how he’s received tons of Valentine’s that day, but yours is the _most_ special. 

**Elliott** : Elliott is over the moon to receive a card from you! He really couldn’t be happier to see the thought and love put into his card, and he would likely do the same for you, just to show how much he appreciates you. His normally comes with a gift, something a little over-the-top like a giant bear or a huge bouquet of flowers. 

**Harvey** : Harvey smiles as he receives his card, reading it over a few times as his heart flutters; he can’t believe you sent him, of all people, one. But he’s happy about it without a doubt, even if he can’t bring up how thankful he isn’t without becoming a blushing, stuttering mess. He’d find his own way to show his appreciation for you on Valentine’s Day, like making dinner for you. 

**Sam** : Sam normally forgets about Valentine’s Day unless his mother mentions it, and it’s really just another holiday for him unless there’s someone for him to celebrate with. His entire face would turn red if you gave him a card, and he’d be too flustered to read it until he’s alone, where he won’t be embarrassed at the goofy grin that comes over his face as he reads it. 

**Sebastian** : Sebastian hates the holiday, and doesn’t really care how predictable it is that he hates it. He won’t rant at you when he receives the cutesy, loving card that was made for him, knowing it came from the heart does give him butterflies, but he still thinks the holiday as a whole isn’t based on love and is more about the money. He’d like to use the day as an excuse to have you to himself, though, having you stay in with him and watch a movie together. 

**Shane** : Shane never really cared for the holiday, self-admittedly because he was alone and that just made him more bitter at happy couples enjoying it. Also, because Joja became littered with hearts and the color red annoyed him. However, if you were to send him a card, he’d be shocked, probably not saying anything for a few days until he can finally thank you for thinking of him (he likes the holiday a little bit more from then on). 

## Bachelorettes

**Abigail** : Abigail is the type to say she doesn’t really care much for Valentine’s Day, she would probably bring up something morbid like the Saint Valentine’s Day Massacre when it’s mentioned to her. Still, she does like receiving a card that’s at least funny in nature, and clearly shows that you thought of her on a day centering around love. 

**Emily** : Emily generally makes cards for every one of her friends, and her family, on Valentine’s Day, so unless her card is explicitly romantic, she might not get your intentions. If you do mention wanting to take her on a date (or she asks to take you on one), you’ll be set up to have a rather fun day spent with her, which includes walking alone together through the forest and then going back home for your favorite meal. 

**Haley** : Haley loves receiving Valentine’s Day cards, and she’s very much in love with the thought of love. She’s got a critical eye though, and even if she thanks you for the card, know she’s judging it accordingly. Is it store-bought, or homemade? Is the writing inside it personal, or generic? If you’re romancing her she has high expectations, but she knows you can fulfill them if you try. 

**Leah** : Leah is pretty indifferent about the holiday, mostly because her ex always fought with her on it, ruining it for her. She smiles when she sees the card is from you, knowing it came from a special place in your heart. She feels rather inspired that day to work on a few sculptures, inviting you over later to come look at them, mentioning they’re inspired by all the feelings you give her. 

**Maru** : Even though her dad is the type to scoff off Valentine’s Day as a commercial holiday, she’s always really liked the thought of a day based around romance (or friendship, or self-love). Receiving a card from you would be a surprise, but a pleasant one, and she’d likely cherish it (if the two of you end up married, she admits she kept it tucked away safely). 

**Penny** : Penny becomes flustered when she see’s a Valentine’s Day card from you, hiding it from her mother to avoid being teased about it. It means a great deal to Penny that you went out of your way to think of her on this day, and she makes one for you, too, worried about making it too lovey-dovey but knowing this is the perfect day to be mushy and romantic.


	13. What kinds of movies/tv shows would Harvey watch?

**Harvey** : 

  * He likes documentaries. He doesn’t like re-enactment documentaries, but the ones with various interviews from actual professionals giving their opinions. He obviously likes ones about medical anomalies, though he’ll dabble in nature ones when he wants something peaceful or interesting. 
  * He watches certain medical shows because he likes to use it to test his own knowledge, or even perhaps learn something new (he doesn’t dabble in the surgical field often, so he’ll fact check shows to see if their accurate when it comes to it). When he finds a TV show that’s mostly medically accurate, he’s excited, and sticks with it in hopes that it stays good. 
  * He’ll really give anything with an interesting premise a try, but he doesn’t watch TV too often, so it’s not like he watches many shows. He prefers movies because they’re less committal than watching a TV show.




	14. Best friends w/ Shane headcanons?

**Shane** :

  * If you need a friend to give you an unfiltered opinion or a good kick in the ass, he’s your guy. It might seem hypocritical considering how little he cares for himself (in the beginning, before he gets help for his depression) but he does care greatly about you and wants you to make the right decisions.
  * You coming to visit him at Joja is the only time he’ll let himself slack off, he’s become a master at looking like he’s doing something while other employees are around. Joking around and chatting while he stocks shelves is the highlight of his work day.
  * He’s not great at communicating and keeping up with you, but you can talk to or come to him with anything no matter how long it’s been since you’d seen each other. If it’s only to use him, he’ll take note of this and quickly feel like the friendship isn’t good for him, but as long as you’re there for him when he needs you, too, you have a lifelong friend in him.




	15. Sebastian asking the farmer if they want a baby

**Sebastian** : 

  * It takes a lot of courage for Sebastian to be the one to bring it up, considering how much he fears rejection. He knows you’re both in a relationship, and that you’d likely talked about kids before, but he’s not sure how you’ll react to him wanting to start trying. 
  * He’s overjoyed but tries not to let it show too much, happy to start a family. He’d never considered himself good with kids, nor did he think he’d ever actually want them, but being with you changed his perspective on having a family of his own. Most of what stopped him were his own fears of not being a good parent, but those doubts are easily addressed by encouraging him to just be the best he can. 
  * If you’re not on board, his reaction changes depending on the negative response you give. If you want to wait a little longer to have a child, he’s more than happy to respect your wishes, knowing it took him some consideration on whether he wanted to have a child, too. If you tell him you don’t want to have kids at all, he’s a bit disappointed and it’s hard for him to hide it, but he won’t bring the topic up again.




	16. How would Elliot react to the farmer being a fan of the horror genre?

**Elliott** : 

  * He’s a fan of tasteful horror, knowing a few authors who he really considers masters of suspense. He likes the one with slow build-ups, that get him attached to the characters and that allow him to enter in an entirely new world. Also a fan of Lovecraftian horror. 
  * He still likes to discuss books with you, especially if you’re an avid reader. He might not always understand the books you like, or have read them himself, but he finds himself falling more in love with you as you ramble on about a book you love and your favorite scenes in it (even if said scene involves slashers ripping out spines).
  * He’ll probably try to read a bit more horror, some of the ones you like, so that you can have more detailed, interesting conversations about it. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to write horror confidently enough that you’d enjoy it, but he wouldn’t mind throwing a few short stories your way and seeing what your opinion is on them.




	17. If someone hit their SO in front of them (All)

## Bachelors

**Alex** : If you were in no position to swing back, Alex would gladly do it for you. There’s no way he could let someone get away with touching you like that, especially when it seemed so unexpected. Alex easily knocks the other person on their ass before other people gather to try to split the fight up, but by then his anger is placated and he’s focused on you. 

**Elliott** : Elliott is offended on your behalf, and his yelling at the heathen is what calls attention to the whole ordeal. He berates them rather eloquently despite his clear rage, his face red, and you have to shush him and pull him away before he completely crushes the other persons self esteem. He still has much more to say, but instead rants to you as he tends to your injury. 

**Harvey** : Harvey isn’t one to partake in violence, but there’s nothing that makes him angrier than seeing someone lay a hand on you. He knows how to alleviate your pain externally, but can’t help but worry about how you’re going to deal with being assaulted like that over nothing. 

**Sam** : He’s not sure if what he just saw was real, but he’d be incredibly angry about it. He’d push through anyone in his way to confront the person, asking what the hell their problem was and why they thought they could hurt you like that. Afterwards, he marvels at his bravery because he’d never actually physically confronted anyone before, but quickly he concerns himself with you and your well-being. 

**Sebastian** : Sebastian hates confrontation more than anything, and though he’s upset that you were hit, he prefers pulling you out of the action and letting the other angry patrons around you handle it. He softly asks if you’re alright and if there’s anything else you want him to do, more than happy to clean up your face and try to take your pain away at home (after the moment has passed, he jokingly uses this as an excuse to not go out anymore). 

**Shane** : Shane had been in a few drunken bar brawls in his life, and he had some sort of strength, so he quickly throws a punch back out of reflex. He’s not thrilled about the altercation happening before he could protect you but he’s mostly concerned about the other person not coming back after you or him, ushering you out of the place while also mentioning you needed to see a doctor. 

## Bachelorettes

**Abigail** : Abigail immediately cries out to draw attention to the situation, glaring at the person who threw a punch and verbally threatening them. She’s rather scary when she’s mad, and it takes her a long time to calm down afterwards, unhappy that she couldn’t teach them a lesson herself. 

**Emily** : Emily let’s out a surprised cry, and immediately grabs for you, pulling you out of the situation and making as much distance as she can from your attacker. You can tell her adrenaline is pumping and that she’s extremely upset, because she hates all types of violence, but she tries to focus on you and if you’re injured. 

**Haley** : Haley’s first reaction to the person winding up to punch you is to get in the way herself, but this time around she wasn’t quick enough. She claws at the persons face to give them their own injury to take home before she’s pulled off by you, and after you have an ice-pack on your face, you joke that she was ready to fight back. 

**Leah** : After dealing with her asshole of an ex, Leah knows she’s got a solid punch, and she knows how to use it when it’s needed. She quickly lashes out, her temper getting the best of her for a split second as it makes her incredibly upset to see you getting hurt. She apologizes for the violence afterwards, and regrets acting in such a way in front of you. 

**Maru** : Maru has no idea what to do at first, too shocked to even move as she watches you nearly fall over from the blow. Her mom had never raised her to be complacent, though, even if her dad would later find her actions regrettable. She jumps in front of you defensively and holds off the other person from hurting you further until help arrives, biting her tongue to stop herself from making the situation worse. 

**Penny** : Penny is distressed at the sight of seeing you injured, and is quick to pull you out of the action, not paying much attention to what happens to the random person next. She checks your wounds carefully, and is tearful over your injury even though it’s relatively minor.


	18. How would Shane react if the farmer lost a chicken because they got drunk and locked one outside?

**Shane** : 

  * He’s upset with them for being so irresponsible that they put an innocent chicken in danger, and would immediately head out to find out. Being the chicken whisperer that he is, he finds the lost soul rather quickly, returning it home and giving it some extra affection in hopes that it’ll feel a little happier. 
  * He kind of gives you the cold shoulder, scolding you about your drinking at first and then realizing how hypocritical he’s being. He never endangered a farm animal with his drunk antics, but he did do plenty of other rude, stupid things, so it’s not as though he couldn’t understand why bad things happened when alcohol was involved. 
  * He asks that if something like that happens again, at least tell him so he can go count the chickens and make sure they’re all there. The chicken could’ve easily succumb to nature if the weather was bad or if a predator had spotted it, and he’d prefer you own up to the mistake immediately instead of worrying what he’d have to say about it.




	19. Who Penny considers her friend and who she just doesn't like?

**Penny** : 

  * She doesn’t really dislike anyone in town at all, she’s the type to get along with all different types of people. The people she doesn’t talk to often are the ones she’s a little more reluctant around. 
  * She’s friends with Maru, who she’ll occasionally talk with when they run into each other in town. She’s always interested in hearing what Maru’s working on next, even pointing her to some books that might help with her research/building. 
  * Grandma’s love Penny, so she easily gets along with Evelyn. Said grandma always checks in on her to make sure Penny’s doing good, sometimes dropping off baked goods, and other times just coming to chat. Penny always enjoys their conversations. 
  * Elliott is a little flowery for her taste but she sees him often enough in the library that they have some sort of friendship going on. They’ll talk about books, with Elliott going on about the book he’s writing and Penny wishing she had enough creativity and time to write a book. 
  * If there’s anyone she truly dislikes, it would be Morris, but even then, she just feels sorry for him. She wishes he could see the beauty of Stardew Valley and the damage Joja is doing to it, not thinking he’s truly evil but perhaps just controlled by his greed.




	20. Sebastion and Abbys reaction to their spouse being into Occult Things

**Abigail** : Abigail is both frightened and mystified by the occult, and it’s a subject she would be willing to look into with you. She doesn’t think too much about the fact you could be cursing yourselves or getting haunted by ghosts, but it’s a thrill, something she doesn’t often get in town. She’ll dive in deep as long as you’re doing it with her. 

**Sebastian** : He respects the occult, and has a lot of interest in it, but he doesn’t know if he’s comfortable fully dabbling in something he doesn’t understand. He’s very paranoid about summoning demons or ghosts with ill-will, so don’t expect him to go too far into it; he much prefers reading fictional accounts of spirits and such.


	21. React to the Farmer pursuing a higher education? (Alex, Emily, Penny, Shane)

**Alex** : He doesn’t necessarily turn up his nose at it, but you can see him cringe a bit, knowing school has never been an easy thing for him. He’d probably rather never go back again, but it’s not like he can’t see the merit in it. He would tell you that you do what’s best for you, and of course he’ll support you, even if he hates the sound of more school. **  
**

**Emily** : She’s always wondered if she could try to go back to school, study something related to fashion, but knew the industry would probably never accept her for who she was. She’s glad to hear you’re going back, though, and would make sure you stayed diligent with your studies, excited to help you study should you need her (she loves making color-coded notecards). _  
_

**Penny** : Penny might even try to attend college alongside you, should she manage a way to make payments or perhaps get a free education. She’s always wanted to at least learn a trade so she could provide for herself, and seeing you take this extra step to pursuing a higher education really inspires her. 

**Shane** : Shane is proud of you for continuing your education, encouraging you to not turn into a washed up loser like he is, stuck at a dead-end job with no other choices. He really is proud of you, and though he probably wouldn’t be good at helping you study or do your work, he would encourage you to keep pushing even when it feels impossible.


End file.
